Here Without You
by Witch Mia Malfoy Errelot
Summary: El amor de una mujer y un hombre puede ser similar, la diferencia radica en que, cuando un hombre se enamora de verdad, lo entrega todo y nunca lo olvida. Draco recordará su vida con ella, Hermione Granger, y el significado de un amor que mata. SONGFIC


**Sinopsis:** El amor de una mujer y un hombre puede ser similar, la diferencia radica en que, cuando un hombre se enamora de verdad, lo entrega todo y nunca lo olvida. Draco recordará su vida con ella y el significado de un amor que mata.

**Disclaimer**: Estos personajes no me pertenecen, todos son propiedad de _J.K. Rowling_ y afiliados, solo los uso para diversión, sin fines de lucro.

.-.

**_(¯·..·´¯·.·•» Here without You «•·.·´¯·..·´¯)_**

"_No exigiré lo que no quieras darme, solo exigiré lo posible que puedas dar"_

.-.

* * *

SONGFIC

* * *

.-.

El viento otoñal soplaba por toda la pradera, jugando con las flores y el pasto verde. Recogió su sobrero y se sentó en una piedra, disfrutando de la inmensidad del campo y del tranquilo tiempo que se percibía en la montaña.

Los imponentes Montes Wicklow fueron lo primero que observó al levantar la mirada, tan tranquilos, tan apacibles y hermosos como siempre, adornados ya por hojas cafés en sus suelos y ramas secas por la caída de estas.

Volvió a levantarse y caminar, disfrutando el aire puro de alcor, disfrutando la brisa en su cara y el pacífico ambiente… nunca antes había tenido tanta paz como ahora. En aquella gran cuidad llamada Glendalough se podía vivir a gusto y sin que nadie pudiera molestar a otros.

Una mueca parecida a una sonrisa se plasmó en su cara cuando distinguió entre los árboles aquella casa de dos pisos… su hogar, su escondite y lugar de custodia.

Depositó su sombrero en un sillón y caminó por la casa, observando, recordando.

Jamás podría olvidar la más atrevidas, peligrosas y osadas memorias de su pasado, todo lo que había vivido y lo que ansiaba vivir otra vez. Todo aquello que una vez pensó tener, ahora no existía, estaba lejos, a millas de él, a kilómetros. Recuerdos, remembranzas, eso era lo único que quedaba, lo único que guardaba en el más sagrado escondite… su alma.

Pensaba que ya era tiempo de alejarlos, pero el mismo tiempo le decía que no… _"todo es reciente, aún no estás listo, aún no eres lo suficientemente fuerte"_ La misma voz de su conciencia se encargaba de herirlo y someterlo a su eterna agonía.

_A hundred days have made me older  
**(Cien días me han envejecido)**  
Since the last time that I saw your pretty face_  
**_(Desde la última vez que vi tu cara bonita)_**

Nunca nadie sabría como aquel hombre de cabello platino y ojos de un gris excepcional había sufrido, como había padecido y muchas veces muerto en vida. Los pensamientos se agolparon en su cabeza como si de mil cuchillos se tratara.

Él, Draco Malfoy, estaba muriendo de amor.

Más de tres meses habían pasado lenta y dolorosamente desde la última vez que la vio en su juicio, juicio en el que decretaron su exilio a Irlanda por hallarlo medianamente culpable de la muerte de Albus Dumbledore y en el que rompieron su varita, quitándole el privilegio de usar la magia. No pudo hacer nada más que aceptar su condena y sobrellevarla lo mejor posible… pero no, no era fácil.

Lejos de su país, lejos de sus amigos, lejos de ella, nada era posible. Solo su imagen, su olor aún perdurable en su nariz, como si estuviera ahí, como si siguiera ahí con él, solo eso lo ayudaba a no desfallecer o caer en lo que llaman desesperación.

Tomó un sorbo de su café y se sentó en el amplio sillón.

Él pensó que lo exiliarían a un lugar distinto, a un lugar "más digno de él" como lo había dicho el Ministro de Magia inglés al clavar sus ojos en los suyos, pero no, se había equivocado.

Respiró hondamente, no recordaba a ciencia cierta cuantas veces él se había mentido, cuantas veces había dicho en voz alta todo lo que su interior clamaba y todo lo que su vida pedía.

Nada volvería a ser igual, todo seguiría un rumbo y ella no estaba en él, ella… Hermione Granger.

_A thousand lies have made me colder  
**(Mil mentiras me han hecho más frío)**  
And I don't think I can look at this the same  
**(Y no creo que las cosas puedan verse igual)**_

Se recostó lentamente y cubrió sus ojos con sus párpados, pensando, ideando mil formas de olvidarla, de sacarla de su interior, pero ninguna valía, ninguna era eficaz, no cuando recordaba cada gesto, cada roce, cada beso.

Si, Draco Malfoy había sido debilitado por una mirada ámbar, por un cuerpo de mujer, por una sonrisa extraña, había sido debilitado cuando se suponía estaba cumpliendo órdenes de Lord Voldemort: ser el espía dentro de los terrenos del bando opuesto, el bando de los buenos…

.-.

"_¡Como te atreves a llegar aquí!" – gritó Harry Potter._

"_Aún no saben mis motivos." – Susurró Draco Malfoy altanero y erguido al final de una gran mesa._

"_Tampoco tenemos que oírlos, Malfoy." – Dijo con furor Ronald Weasley._

"_¿Tanto valor tienes, Malfoy?" – Preguntó casi al instante Hermione Granger, con un dejo de molestia y odio en su voz – "¿No sabes que esto para ti representa la boca del lobo?"_

"_Tranquila, Granger, simplemente vengo a hacerles una proposición."_

"_¡No, Malfoy, vete, si no quieres que te asesine!" – Grito furioso Harry – "Tengo suficientes motivos para hacerlo, por tu culpa Dumbledore esta muerto, tú fuiste quien cobardemente lo desarmó."_

"_¿Cómo…?"_

"_Estuve ahí, Malfoy, en la torre de Astronomía y fui yo quien presenció el asesinato de Dumbledore." – Se alejó de su amigos y se acercó a Draco con la varita apuntando a su corazón – "Créeme Malfoy, créeme que si no te vas, seré yo quien se convierta en un asesino."_

"_Entonces oíste lo que Dumbledore me propuso, y es por eso que estoy aquí."_

"_Pruébalo." – Retó Hermione._

"_Vengo a darles una proposición, que sé, no rechazarán."_

"_¿Cuál?" – Preguntó Ron._

"_Sabes muy bien que el Señor Tenebroso me llevó a su lado, y es por eso que me ofrezco a ser un agente de doble cara. Jamás pude servir a una sangre mestiza cuando yo soy un sangre limpia, es por eso que me ofrezco a ser un integrante más de esta orden y ser el espía en el terreno del Lord."_

_Harry no retiró la mirada esmeralda de su contrincante y Ron con Hermione se miraron dudosos._

"_¿Qué garantía tenemos, Malfoy?" – Preguntó Hermione, con la mirada fija en él, queriendo desencajarlo con ese simple acto o descubrir más allá de sus palabras._

"_Mi vida." – Exclamó seguro._

_Harry retiró la varita._

_Las palabras dichas por Draco Malfoy eran riesgosas, eran precisas y demasiado atrayentes para un alma llena de venganza como la de Harry. Ese era una estrategia que no podía fallar._

"_¿Piensas que te creemos?" – Preguntó con altanería Ronald – "Malfoy, jamás nos has dado signos de fidelidad¿por qué ahora tenemos que confiar?"_

"_Porque es la única opción que tienen para derrotar a Voldemort." – Dijo con una sonrisa de suficiencia._

.-.

Todos le habían creído, nadie pudo dudar desde entonces… creían, creían casi ciegamente en él.

Pero nunca pensó que aquella táctica produciría tanto, incluso forjar en él aquel sentimiento que le enseñaron a repudiar desde pequeño: el amor.

Una imagen comenzó a formarse y observó sus cabellos cafés llenos de rizos vivos, sus ojos mieles, tan claros y hermosos; su boca rosada y carnosa, su piel apetecible y sagrada. Como si de un resorte se tratara, su cuerpo volvió a levantarse…

_All the miles that separate  
**(Todas las millas que nos separan)**  
Disappear now when I'm dreaming of your face  
**(Desaparece ahora cuando estoy soñando con tu cara)**  
_

No, no podía permitirse volver a pensar en ella, no cuando su espíritu estaba sobreponiéndose y aliviando las heridas que produjo aquella entrega que comenzó sin interés alguno y terminó sin medida. Los recuerdos dolían, dolían demasiado, dolían hasta el alma, hasta lo más profundo.

Sintió más de mil punzadas en su pecho y un lugar sombrío se posó más que nunca en su mente. Jamás podía olvidarla y mucho menos retirar de sí lo que hace bastante tiempo estaba recorriendo sus venas: la esencia de mujer…

.-.

"_¿De que querías hablar?" – Preguntó Hermione levantándose de un sillón frente a la ventana._

"_Asuntos, Granger." – Susurró Draco acercándose a ella – "Se que tú eres más, como decirlo… comprensiva" – dijo con sarcasmo – "es por eso que tú serás siempre mi receptora de información."_

_Una risa de burla provino de la garganta de la castaña y se cruzó de brazos._

"_¿Y porqué debo ser yo?" – Preguntó conservando su sonrisa y retirando un cabello de su cara – "¿Acaso una… sangre-sucia es digna de escucha los planes de tu señor?"_

"_Granger, Granger" – exclamó sonriendo también – "ya te lo he dicho, tú eres más comprensiva y tienes mucho más tacto sobre estos asuntos, tú puedes comunicarles todo lo que yo averigüe porque no me gustaría volver a tratar con tus amigos, y… si he servido a un sangre mestiza¿por qué no entablar conversación con una sangre-sucia, no creo que pueda humillarme más."_

_La sonrisa de Hermione se transformó en una mueca de enojo._

"_Puede que lo piense, Malfoy." – Musitó con delicadeza cuando sus rostros se encontraban a escasos centímetros, destellando odio por medio de ellos – "Pero para mostrarnos tu fidelidad… debes enfrentarte a todos." – Le guiñó el ojo y con voz fingida dijo – "Buenas noches, Malfoy."_

_Salió con paso rápido y cerró la puerta tras ella._

_Una pequeña mesa que adornaba la habitación se estrelló al otro lado por la patada que le dio el rubio mientras maldecía en voz baja._

"_Maldita sangre sucia, mil veces maldita." – Golpeó con sus manos el filo del sillón – "Caerás a mis pies, Granger y rogarás por una caricia mía."_

.-.

La vida era muy difícil de comprender y mucho más vivirla. Quiso tantas veces verla humillada, verla rendida ante él, pero consiguió todo lo contrario, todo lo que nunca pensó conseguir: amarla con locura, amarla hasta rendir su alma, amarla hasta pensar que no podía más.

_I'm here without you, baby_  
**_(Estoy aquí sin ti, bebé)_**  
_But you're still on my lonely mind  
**(Pero todavía estas en mi mente solitaria)**_

"Sigues aquí, Hermione" – susurró acostándose de vuelta en la cama.

Ella aún estaba con él. En cada recuerdo estaba ella, porque la revivía estaba con él y porque la amaba, porque no podía olvidar todo lo que había sucedido y por ser la única compañía de su mente solitaria.

Se levantó y caminó de vuelta a la cocina, se sentó en una silla y observó el paisaje por el gran ventanal, haciendo que el olor a violetas dispersara su mente…

.-.

_El sonido del reloj anunciando las 10 de la noche interrumpió el silencio que se cernía en esos momentos en aquel ambiente, en la sala destinada para escuchar a Draco Malfoy hablar sobre los planes de su señor._

_Había arribado hace diez minutos, por lo cual su cabello estaba mojado por la llovizna de ese invierno y su capa de viaje aún en la mano, mientras Hermione traía puesta su bata de dormir y se apoyaba en el sillón._

"_Planea atacar a Hogwarts, sin Dumbledore, las cosas son mucho más fáciles para ellos." – Informó con voz cansada._

"_¿Sabes cuando?" – Preguntó Hermione._

_Podía ver claramente que aquella mirada de odio que caracterizaba a la chica cuando él estaba en su presencia había cambiado, ahora tenía matices de compasión adornados con un brillo poco propio._

"_No. Esa información es reservada"_

"_¿Sospechan de ti?" – Preguntó al tiempo que Draco se acercaba y dejaba su capa en el sillón que servía de sostén a Hermione._

"_No." – Contestó con sus orbes grises fijas en las mieles de Hermione – "Estoy muy bien resguardado. Cuando salgo piensan que voy a algún pueblo a averiguar información o simplemente cumplo órdenes directas del Señor Tenebroso. He ideado cuartadas que son útiles."_

_Ella asintió y se cruzó de brazos. El estar en la presencia de Draco y a solas producía en ella cierto grado de incomodes. Bajó la mirada y se aclaró la garganta._

"_¿Vas a quedarte esta noche?" – Cuestionó Hermione caminando para atrás._

"_¿Hay algo que me ata a esta casa?" – preguntó con una sonrisa de malicia._

"_Tu precipitado acto de humanidad a un bando que odias." – Contestó alzando la mirada – "Mañana discutiremos la información que trajiste, por el momento, la habitación que ocuparás será la misma de siempre… buenas noches, Malfoy." – Dijo despacio y caminó hasta la puerta, sin siquiera mirarlo por un momento._

"_Buenas noches, Granger." – Dijo volteándose y observando como Hermione abría la puerta. Ella se detuvo por un momento, al parecer, el responder a esa despedida la tomó por sorpresa, después siguió caminando y salió de la habitación._

_En cambio Draco, una vez ida Hermione, se tomó la cabeza._

"_¿Por qué tienes que ser tú quien me haga sentir todo esto?" – Se preguntó a si mismo, dejándose caer en el sofá – "Tenías que ser tú la que caigo en mi juego."_

.-.

Una lechuza entró por la ventana y se posó en la mesa, estirando su patita en la que tenía un pergamino. Observó en el pecho del águila el escudo del Ministerio de Magia inglés y supuso que venía de la embajada.

Lo leyó rápidamente y después lo arrojó mientras la lechuza volvía a emprender vuelo.

Era un simple recordatorio en el que le decían que al día siguiente sería su segundo juicio y que debía estar preparado. Mañana se definiría como hombre libre o como otro reo de Azkaban. Su abogado, un amigo de la familia, había intercedido por él y había pedido tiempo para reunir pruebas que sean válidas y demuestren su inocencia.

_I think about you, baby_  
**_(Pienso sobre ti, bebé)_**  
_And I dream about you all the time  
**(Y yo sueño contigo todo el tiempo)**  
_

Le daba igual si lo declaraban culpable o inocente, lo único relevante de ese viaje de retorno a Inglaterra era que probablemente vería de nuevo a Hermione. Guardaba dentro de sí la esperanza que fuera así, que sintiera curiosidad por su destino…

La noche cayó en Irlanda y Draco se removió en su cama. La ansiedad que sentía porque el nuevo día llegase era grande. Apoyó su cabeza en la almohada y cerró sus ojos. Una nueva memoria llegaba a su cabeza, la memoria que podía definir como una debilidad o como el comienzo de lo que pudo ser…

.-.

_Nuevamente Draco Malfoy llegó a la casa que hacía de cuartel de la Orden del Fénix. Esa noche jugaría todas sus cartas, esa noche era decisiva. Subió las escaleras pero, al contrario de girar a la derecha, giró a la izquierda, abrió la puerta de la habitación y después la cerró._

_Aquel cuarto era de Hermione._

_Pudo ver pasar, en aquel cuarto, su pasado, su presente y su futuro… solo si salía algo positivo de lo que tenía planeado. Fue hasta un sillón que daba frente a la ventana y esperó. Como lo había previsto, pocos minutos después oyó pasos y el abrir de la puerta. La castaña entró y tras cerrar la puerta arrojó una capa en la cama y entró a otra habitación._

_Aún no se había percatado de la presencia de Draco._

_Pocos minutos se demoró en salir Hermione, y cuando el chirrido al abrirse la puerta llegó a sus oídos, se levantó._

_La reacción esperada se dio._

"_¿Qué haces aquí?" – Preguntó enfada y un poco nerviosa._

"_Te esperaba, tengo que hablar contigo." – Contestó de manera casual, como si el estar en aquel cuarto fuera algo de lo más normal._

"_¿En mi cuarto, no puede ser en la sala de siempre, al menos pudiste avisar." - Dijo rápidamente Hermione colocándose la delgada bata de seda sobre su cuerpo que simplemente era cubierto por un camisón corto._

"_Llegue hace un momento. No quería despertar a nadie, por tal que mejor lugar que aquí." – Susurró levantando sus hombros._

"_Malfoy, por favor, sal de mi habitación, o me veré obligada a gritar." – Fue caminando hasta la puerta y tomó la perilla – "Y créeme, a ninguno le hará gracia verte aquí"_

"_¿Es un tono nervioso el que usas, Granger?" – Susurro en su oído y Hermione se dio la vuelta de inmediato, encontrando a Draco Malfoy tan cerca de ella y sus brazos apoyados en la puerta, encerrándola._

"_Retírate." – Susurró. Sus manos de posaron en el pecho del chico con el afán de alejarlo pero él, más rápido, tomó sus muñecas y las pegó a la puerta._

I'm here without you, baby  
**(Estoy aquí sin ti, bebé)**  
But you're still with me in my dreams  
**(Pero todavía estás conmigo en mis sueños)**

"_Estoy cansado de todo esto¿sabes?"_

"_De qué hablas" – Dijo forcejeando, intentando liberarse._

"_Tu actitud, Hermione, tu actitud hacia mí, tan arrogante, tan ególatra." – Se acercó y sopló sobre su cara._

"_Malfoy…"_

"_No debería tenerte así en este momento" – Acercó sus labios al cuello de la castaña y lo rozó con delicadeza – "pero para mí me es imposible no hacerlo."_

"_Malfoy…" – volvió a repetir pero con hilo de voz._

"_Cinco meses, Hermione, cinco meses he estado de su lado, pasando información, arriesgándome, al menos debo tener una recompensa¿no lo crees?" – Preguntó rozando la punta de su nariz con la de la joven que temblaba._

"_Tu lo hiciste por tu cuenta, nadie te obligó." – Recordó queriendo alejarse._

"_Alguien me obligó…" – acercó su boca – "…tú."_

_Sin esperar más, cubrió con sus labios los de Hermione, la que comenzó a forcejear e impedir que Draco la besara, pero sus intentos eran vanos, él era fuerte, era posesivo, era un Slytherin y un hombre con una meta imparable._

_Los sentidos de Draco volaron al sentir aquella carne entre sus labios, tantas noches soñando con eso y al fin lo conseguí, parte de lo que quería, pero lo consiguió a fin de cuentas. Sabía que tarde o temprano ella accedería, él lo sabía, lo percibía en aquella forma de fingir alejamiento o repudio._

_Él liberó sus muñecas para comprobar lo que su mente pensaba, y fue grande su satisfacción cuando ella, al contrario de alejarlo o abofetearlo, posó una de sus manos detrás de su cuello y otra en su espalda, dando claro entendimiento que disfrutaba aquel beso prohibido._

_Draco se separó lentamente y abrió los ojos, conectándose por un momento con ella._

"_Pueden hacerme cualquier cosa, Hermione, pero jamás podrán quitar de mi ser el deseo ferviente que tengo de ti. Esta noche quiero tenerte… te quiero para mí." – Susurró despacio._

_Se acercó lentamente y ella cerró los ojos, ladeando un poco su cabeza. Besó aquella boca, despacio, sin prisa, queriendo grabar en la piel aquel momento, aquel beso. Sus manos rodearon su cintura y la aferró a él. Hermione, sin defensa alguna contra aquello lo único que hizo fue acercándolo más._

_Habían olvidado todo por un momento. Se necesitaban._

And tonight… there's only you and me.  
**(Y esta noche… solo somos tú y yo)**

_Aquel beso cada vez se hizo más rápido, más desesperado. La separó de la puerta y dando media vuelta la llevó caminando. Nada importaba en esos momentos, si eso traería consecuencias, las enfrentaría después, ahora simplemente quería tenerla, sentir a aquella mujer que lo estaba volviendo loco._

_Sus bocas se separaron y sus labios viajaron por el blanco cuello de la chica. Su mano izquierda se aferró a la camisa de Draco y la otra fue bajando despacio por su espalda. Un gemido salió de su boca sin siquiera ser detenido. Otra vez se unieron en un beso, que ahora era de la más deliciosa pasión para los dos._

_Su cuerpo pedía a gritos un contacto más audaz entre ellos. La recostó sobre la cama con delicadeza mientras absorbía el labio inferior de la chica. Su cuerpo es estremeció al sentir toda la fisonomía de Hermione debajo de él, era una sensación increíble, una prohibida y tentadora._

_Con su mano pálida fue recorriendo las caderas de Hermione hasta llegar al borde del camisón, con sutileza deslizó sus dedos por aquella piel virgen, explorando y a cada paso, arrancando suspiros._

_Su rostro se levantó y se colocó a la par del de Hermione. Ambos se miraron, tan fijamente que nada hubiera podido distraerlos. En aquel simple gesto, miles de sentimientos afloraron y miles de verdades salieron a la luz. Ellos conocían el secreto, solo ellos sabían que sentimientos predominaban en aquella atmósfera._

_Draco bajó su rostro y besó su mejilla, ella cerró los ojos, él siguió bajando y Hermione respiró entrecortadamente. Las caricias, sean simples o atrevidas, avivan aquel fuego de su interior, fuego que tenía que ser aplacado… La ropa fue despojada con tal rapidez que al sentir la piel de cada uno, los latidos aumentaron y el deseo creció aún más._

_El nombre de aquella mujer salió de su boca, expresado en un gemido y ella, ella tembló al oírlo. Los movimientos poco a poco siguieron rumbo propio y los cuerpos se unieron cada vez más, queriendo desaparecer hasta la más pequeña micra de separación. Su cuerpo descansó en el de ella y la respiración se tornó difícil cuando literalmente, se comían a besos. Era tal la pasión que no importaba si había heridas o traición, solo cumplir y reconocer la piel del otro, aunque ya se fueran las horas experimentando eso._

_La madrugada había llegado y ellos, como el primer momento seguían descubriendo secretos del otro. Ella se había aventurado a explorarlo después de que él la dejara saciada hasta el límite. Draco era un excelente amante. Sus labios se posaron en sus hombros cuando él la preparaba para la exploración culminante, aquella en la que desembocaría ese frenesí de emociones._

The miles just keep rolling  
**(Las millas apenas siguen rodando)**  
As the people leave their way to say hello  
**(Cuando las personas dejan su manera de decir hola)**

_Sus miradas volvieron a encontrase mientras ella se movía y gemía y él simplemente la acariciaba. Pudo reconocer el miedo en sus ojos. Aquella había sido la primera vez que alguien entraba en terrenos nunca antes conocidos, ÉL era el primero, ÉL, solamente él._

_La abrazó por su cintura y rodó con ella. Su cabello ensortijado cayó en la cara de Draco. Ese había sido uno de sus tantos deseos y al fin se había cumplido. Amaba aquella maraña de cabellos castaños._

_Sus besos encontraron mucha más intensidad que antes, sus lenguas, sus sentidos, todo ayudaba a ampliar lo que el alma quería expresar._

"_Draco." – Salió de su boca cuando él volviera a darle la vuelta y besar uno de sus pechos._

"_Hermione." – Musitó él al sentir aquella mano traviesa descender con extrema delicadeza cuando sus rostros quedaron frente a frente._

_Ladeó su cabeza y Malfoy besó el otro lado del cuello de Granger. Otro gemido se escucho y la respiración estaba más agitada ya. Sus uñas se clavaron en su piel, cuando el tercer orgasmo salió de ella. Para el rubio, no había mejor melodía que la voz de aquella mujer gritando su nombre._

_Sus manos viajaron al sur de la chica y nuevamente se perdieron en aquella cavidad húmeda. Sabía que ya no podía soportar mucho más así._

_Se reacomodó y ella no permitió que él se alejase de sus labios._

_Despacio se unió a ella mientras los músculos de la cara y de aquella parte de su cuerpo se contraían. Tuvo miedo de lastimarla, pero los movimientos de ella, indicándole seguir le dieron confianza y de un solo impulso conoció por primera vez el interior de Hermione._

_Su grito de dolor y placer fue aplacado en la boca de su amante y él, al sentir la humedad gimió, haciendo la mezcla de esos sonidos uno maravilloso._

_Sus cuerpos en total armonía se movieron, se aferraron, se buscaron, logrando aquella uniformidad completa, aquella que el ser humano es capaz de crear: la formación del uno. Hombre y Mujer en un solo cuerpo. El bombeo de sangre aumentó cuando, al último impulso, los dos disfrutaron el éxtasis completo de aquella relación peligrosa y mal vista por cualquier persona._

_Él se recostó en ella y ella lo abrazó a él._

_Tal vez la mente de Hermione pasaran cosas distintas, pero en la de Draco, la satisfacción, la plenitud y el amor expresado de una manera indescifrable predominaban. No hablaron por varios minutos, sintiendo que eso era lo mejor, pero tarde o temprano debían hacerlo y Malfoy pensaba que era su deber, deber por iniciar todo aquello._

I've heard this life is overrated  
**(He oído que esta vida se valora excesivamente)  
**But I hope that it gets better as we go.  
**(Pero espero que mejore mientras avanzamos.)**

"_Tal vez esto no signifique algo… pero fue especial"_

_Él hubiera querido decir aquellas palabras, pero fue Hermione quien se le adelantó al sentir su alejamiento._

"_Todo será difícil de ahora en adelante." – Susurró Draco jugando con la nariz de Hermione._

"_Tal vez podemos sobrellevar esto que ha sucedido" – Musitó ella colocando su brazos alrededor del cuello de Draco y tomando aire._

"_¿Por qué utilizas el tal vez?" – Preguntó besando la mejilla sonrosada de la chica._

"_Porque lo que hemos hecho ahora, siempre será basado en el tal vez." – Dijo despacio – "Nosotros tenemos un tal vez, nunca un si o un no"_

"_Y si te dijera que te amo. ¿Me creerías?" – Preguntó el chico separándose de ella._

"_Tal vez" – Dijo ella sonriendo para después volver a besar aquella boca y revivir la pureza de la piel, del amor y del placer._

.-.

Los custodios llegaron a su casa a las 9 de la mañana y lo llevaron hasta un traslador. Poco después aparecieron en la sala de juicio del Ministerio de Magia Inglés, todo le recordó a un sabor amargo que alegro el recuerdo de Hermione.

Caminó por los pasillos mientras varios periodistas tomaban fotos o simplemente hacían preguntas que el no se molestaba en contestar. Llegaron finalmente a una salita y tras advertirle lo dejaron en ese lugar. Poco después llegó su abogado, Lionet Vilderbat, que lo puso al tanto de la situación diciéndole que había encontrado suficiente y valiosa información para que su libertad sea dada.

Sonrió por simple compromiso y después lo llevaron a la sala donde sería su juicio. Mientras ingresaba no pudo evitar observar los asientos que se ocupaban en la sala redonda, buscando entre tantas personas a Hermione. Su corazón palpitó cuando la distinguió en medio de Harry Potter y Ronald Weasley. Sus miradas coincidieron por un momento, pero el contacto visual fue roto cuando lo sentaron en el banquillo de los acusados, en el centro de la habitación.

No ponía mucha atención a lo que decían. Solo escuchaba partes como "esta confirmado" "eso no es cierto" "puede continuar" "denegado" Su mente simplemente se fijaba en ella. Había asistido, Hermione habías asistido y eso podía ser una señal de que no todo estaba perdido y si por suerte del destino, él quedaría absuelto de todo cargo, tal vez pudiera iniciar una vida con ella.

_I'm here without you, baby_  
**_(Estoy aquí sin ti, bebé)_**  
_But you're still on my lonely mind  
**(Pero todavía estas en mi mente solitaria)**_

La palabra "inocente" dicha con repudio por el Ministro de Magia lo volvió a la realidad. Lionet lo abrazó como un padre a su hijo y mucha gente murmuraba en voz alta, diciendo que se había cometido una injusticia, que el último de los Malfoy debería estar tras las rejas de Azkaban y no libre. Ya el apellido Malfoy no pesaba en la comunidad mágica.

Sus ojos recorrieron toda la sala hasta observar el lugar donde Hermione estaba. Nuevamente sus ojos volvieron a unirse en aquel lazo poco propio en una situación tan difícil. Solo bastó que el gris se fundiera en el miel para entenderse.

"Quiero que pidas a Hermione Granger que vaya un momento a la sala donde me resguardaron." – Dijo Draco a Lionet – "Necesito hablar con ella."

El abogado observó con regaño al joven Malfoy, pero la mirada intensa y firme no le mostró no le dio el valor suficiente para negarse… tal vez era tiempo de que Draco afrontar lo que él ya sabía, pero que por aprecio no había dicho.

"Está bien." – Accedió.

Draco agradeció y salió de la sal de juzgado. En el camino pudo observar a Pansy Parkinson quien le sonrió y siguió caminando junto a su padre. Ella, a pesar de todo, había ido a apoyarlo.

Ahora era un hombre libre, un hombre que podía rehacer su vida con la mujer que amaba. Todo dependía de lo que él dijera en aquel esperado encuentro. Jugaría todo, no podía permitirse más mentiras y mucho menos perderla…

Hermione miró incrédula a Lionet. Su cabeza había entendido, pero su corazón no.

"¿Por qué?" – Preguntó ella cuando Harry y Ron la dejaran sola con el anciano.

"Solo me dijo que quería hablar con usted, Señorita Granger. Podría ser el último favor que le conceda." – Susurró con un tono de súplica oculto en el de indiferencia.

Hermione se encaminó hasta el último pasillo del edificio del Ministerio. Su piel se erizó con solo recordar la mirada gris que aquel rubio, sus labios besándola en antaño y su palabras, aquella que aún perduraban en el fondo del alma. Respiraba profundamente a medida que avanzaba, como queriendo con esa acción darse un poco de valor.

Su mano tomó la perilla de la puerta en donde un letrero rezaba _"Sala Post-Juicio",_ dio lentamente la vuelta y la empujó suavemente, al momento que un chirrido hacia eco y es eco justamente calaba el corazón.

_I think about you, baby_  
**_(Pienso sobre ti, bebé)_**  
_And I dream about you all the time_  
**_(Y yo sueño contigo todo el tiempo)_**

La presencia del hombre y el aroma de mujer.

Sus pasos se detuvieron al cerrar la puerta y levantó la mirada. Ahí estaba él… Draco Malfoy.

Su corazón bombeó más sangre alterando su pulso sobremanera. Ahí esta ella… Hermione Granger.

Los recuerdos,  
El pensamiento,  
El espíritu entregado,  
Las caricias,  
El amor,  
Los besos,  
Los reclamos,  
La indiferencia,  
La decepción,  
La traición,  
La verdad,  
La mentira.

Su cuerpo fue rodeado por los brazos de Draco, aquellos brazos que con solo sentirlos le infundieron la protección que hace mucho no sentía fluir dentro. Solo ese acto fue capaz de hacer alborotar lo que pensaba tranquilo. Sus manos tomaron la solapa del saco y lo acercó a ella. Lo necesitaba cerca… lo necesitaba a pesar de que nada fuera igual, a pesar de que el amor no fuera igual.

"Hermione." – Susurró sin limitar su desesperación – "Mi Hermione."

Ella lo único que sintió fue una opresión en el pecho.

"Dios, pensé que nunca te volvería a tener así." – Volvió a decir.

Hermione dejó de hacer presión y él la aferró mucho más, pensando que quizá todo fuera un sueño, que ella desaparecería si se separaba de sus brazos. Dentro de él, la felicidad era el sentimiento predominante, sentimiento que le hizo olvidar todos los sinsabores de aquellos cinco meses sin ella. Todo volvía, todo se reconstruía, al menos eso pensaba él… pero todo estaba mal.

El amor hizo que sus manos blancas tomaran el rostro de Hermione, y poco a poco se fuera acercando hasta unir la piel rosada con la de sus labios.

_I'm here without you, baby_  
**_(Estoy aquí sin ti, bebé)_**  
_But you're still with me in my dreams  
**(Pero todavía estás conmigo en mis sueños)**_

Sus labios se movieron por inercia, por simple reflejo, por recuerdo… No, ella ya no sentía lo mismo, no cuando la mentira y la traición se enraizaron en su mente una vez apresado el ejecutante de dichas acciones. ¿Cómo podía amar nuevamente a aquel hombre que se acercó a ella con mentiras?. ¿Cómo volver a amar a Draco Malfoy cuando él traicionó su confianza?. ¿Cómo amar a un hombre que pudo ser uno de los que intentó asesinar a su mejor amigo?

Por sus dedos que aprisionaban aquel rostro, pudo sentir gotas calientes, gotas que tomaban el nombre de lágrimas.

Se separó confundido, desubicado. Sus orbes de color mercurio se unieron al castaño de los ojos de Hermione, en esos ojos pudo observar tantas cosas y entre ellas, aunque se lo negara, pudo observar desamor.

"¿Qué sucede?" – Preguntó él, ingenuo, inocente.

"Nada es igual." – Musitó bajando su cabeza y alejándose.

"¿Qué?. ¿Por qué lo dices, Hermione?" – Caminó hasta ella con una sonrisa – "Ahora soy un hombre libre de culpa, alguien que puede volver a vivir y quiero hacerlo junto a ti, junto a la mujer que amo, a la que siempre ha estado en mi mente todo este tiempo."

"¡Nada es igual!" – Grito con furia – "¿No lo entiendes! Antes creí que eras fiel a nuestro bando, pero después me entero que simplemente eras un espía, una persona que posiblemente tenía la misión de matar ya sea a Harry, Ron o a mi misma."

"Jamás…"

"Me mentiste… ¡Me mentiste!" – Vociferó con el dolor plasmado en cada palabra.

"Hermione, en ese tiempo tal vez era esa mi misión pero después todo cambió… ahora yo te amo."

"¿Me amas?. ¿Me amas?" – Preguntó entre indignada y burlona – "No me hagas reír, Malfoy… tú no eres capaz de amar a nadie."

"No me conoces…"

"¡Te conozco! Por eso sé de lo que eres capaz." – Interrumpió.

_And tonight girl… there's only you and me  
**(Y esta noche, chica… solo somos tú y yo)**_

Las ilusiones y todo lo que su cabeza ideo para aquel encuentro se desvanecieron frente a sus ojos cuando ella dio la vuelta dispuesta a salir. ¿Todo tenía que terminar así? No, el no podía dejarla ir sin explicarle, sin expresar el gran amor que se fue acumulando y que lo haría explotar si no salía al exterior. Su mano aprisionó el brazo de Hermione y bruscamente le dio la vuelta. En una inesperada acción, él volvió a besarla. Aquellos labios que recorrían su boca sabían a maldad, a mentira y quemaban… quemaban.

"No me dejes, Hermione." – Suplicó en un susurro sobre sus labios – "Todo este tiempo lo soporte solo con tu recuerdo y el que me abandones, significaría mi destrucción, mi sentencia."

Ella no abrió los ojos, no podía dejarse envolver por las palabras, no quería… no quería la felicidad que la vida le ponía al frente. Era ilógico, pero cierto… en eso la había convertido Draco Malfoy.

Lo abrazó, lo abrazó fuertemente. Era el último abrazo: ella lo sabía, él no.

Ya nada quedaba de ese amor tan fuerte que alguna vez había sentido, no, no había nada, ni vestigios, ni sombras… nada. El olor de hombre penetró en su interior y ella se aseguro de exhalar el suficiente para recordarlo por el resto de la vida al igual que el aquel abrazo y el adiós silencioso que ella ahora producía.

"Debes olvidar toda esta mentira." – Musitó Hermione alejándose inesperadamente – "Debes olvidar que alguna vez pudiste sentir algo por mí, porque eso no puede ser concebido, en este mundo, él que tú y yo estemos juntos solo significa sufrimiento o desdicha… siempre significará un tal vez."

"Para mi tú no eres un tal vez." – Dijo mirándola, destrozándola con aquel brillo metálico de su mirada – "Siempre serás un si."

"¡Olvida todo!" – Grito desesperada.

_Everything I know, and anywhere I go  
**(Todo lo que yo sé, y a cualquier parte que voy)**  
It gets hard but it won't take away my love  
**(Se pone difícil pero no se llevará mi amor)**_

"No puedo olvidar." – Le susurró en los labios, tomándola entre sus brazos, acercándola, sintiéndola.

"Debes hacerlo." – Dijo Hermione fría, distante – "Entre tu y yo solo debe haber odio, ese es el único sentimiento que puede nacer."

"Yo te amo." – Musitó con fuerza.

Ella bajó su cabeza, mordiéndose el labio por no llorar, queriendo decir lo mismo pero algo dentro, algo le impedía decirlo.

"Yo no…" – dijo segura – "Yo no te amo."

Sus ojos grises se posaron en los suyos, mientras sus brazos la tomaron y la acercaron a él.

"Mientes"

_And when the last one falls  
**(Y cuando el último cae)**  
When it's all said and done  
**(Cuando todo está dicho y hecho)**_

"No… no miento." – Volvió a decir con la misma seguridad, la que hizo que un viento frío recorra el cuerpo de Draco.

La liberó, para alejarse lentamente, negando con la cabeza. El destino no podía hacerle eso, el destino no podía, no debía. Él era un hombre que había padecido demasiado, tanto que había forzado su propia naturaleza:

"_Un Malfoy jamás padece, no conocen esa palabra, jamás puede ser sometido y menos por una sangre–sucia."_

"Yo no te amo, estos cinco meses me ayudaron a darme cuenta que esto fue un error, que jamás tuvo que pasar." – Agregó alejándose, sintiendo mucho más débil, más miserable y más desdichada que antes. Él hombre que una vez había amado estaba ahí y ella, por su orgullo herido, no dejaba cabida a la verdad, a la felicidad que junto con ella se alejaba del joven Malfoy.

"No, no fue un error." – Murmuró sin dejar de mirarla.

"Si lo fue." – Afirmó cerrado su puños – "Olvida lo que pasó… nada fue real."

Draco levantó más su cabeza, evitando de todas maneras llorar… ella mentía, lo sabía.

"Y te voy a pedir algo, Malfoy… no te me acerques más"

Observó como se alejaba. Su orgullo, el poco que quedaba, no le permitió ir nuevamente hacia ella. Si no lo amaba… él no podía obligarla a pasar el resto de su vida junto a él.

"No quiero volver a verte" – Terminó Hermione con una voz neutral, hipócrita, distinta.

Cerró los ojos y aquella lágrima que quería salir se deslizó por su pálida mejilla hasta caer al suelo.

_It gets hard but it won't take away my love  
**(Se pone difícil pero no se llevará mi amor)**_

Sus ojos se abrieron y lo único que quedó de ella fue su aroma.

Poco a poco se fue alejando del juzgado, era ahora un hombre libre, un hombre sin preocupaciones a los ojos de todos… era un hombre, si, pero uno destruido. No importaba cuanto ella lo negara o cuanto se lo dijera… él nunca, nunca dejaría amarla o pensar que ella no lo amaba con la misma intensidad de siempre.

No importaba, nada se llevaría su amor…

– **_HwY – _**

_Decidí quedarme en Irlanda, la idea de que ambos pisemos el mismo suelo inglés y a la vez nos encontremos ajenos y distantes es algo demasiado difícil de sobrellevar._

_Te amo, si, a pesar de todo lo que ha ocurrido. Sé que este sentimiento es propio de mí ser ahora, propio porque al fin lo conocí y es algo antiguo que no quiere salir, que se arraigó de tal manera que creo raíces muy difícil extraer de mi interior._

_Todo vuelvo a mí en estos momentos, todo y a la vez nada._

_Jamás podré olvidarte Hermione Granger, jamás, porque eso significaría mentir quien soy y destruir parte de un ser que ha estado mucho tiempo en oscuridad y que tú, con aquella luz divina, lograste sacar a flote, visualizar y definir al humano que había dentro de una coraza de indiferencia, odio y rencor._

I'm here without you, baby  
**(Estoy aquí sin ti, bebé)**  
But you're still on my lonely mind  
**(Pero todavía estas en mi mente solitaria)**

_Estoy sin ti, estoy vacío, estoy solo, sin más compañía que mi propia sombra, sin más compañía que los recuerdos que son el único alivio o el único método para recordarte o para saber que alguna vez tú me amaste y que ahora te reprimes de ello. No quiero pensar que es por otra cosa el negar este sentimiento que nos está matando por dentro a los dos._

_Tu imagen siempre rondará cada espacio vacío o cada rendija de las rotas ventanas de mi alma; tu voz, ella siempre me soplará en el viento y traerá a mí esas dulces palabras que tu boca decía, esas palabras de amor y de entrega._

_Quiero olvidar Hermione, quisiera pero no logro reunir el valor necesario, siento que ya eres una parte de mi vida, de mi alma sin sentido. Amarte, y lo puedo decir con seguridad, fue lo único bueno que hice en toda mi miserable vida, fue lo más puro. ¿Tú pensarás lo mismo?. ¿Acaso alguna vez te detendrás a pensar si de verdad valió la pena el dejarme y rechazar todo lo que yo te ofrecía, el mentirte?_

I think about you, baby  
**(Pienso sobre ti, bebé)**  
And I dream about you all the time  
**(Y yo sueño contigo todo el tiempo)**

_Han pasado cinco días, días eternos para mí, pero lo gracioso es saber que al paso de los segundos o minutos, al contrario de alejarte, renuevo tus recuerdos y te apego más a mi pensamiento. Tal vez soy un masoquista o tal vez un loco enamorado buscando refugio dentro de si, tal vez sea las dos cosas… ni yo mismo lo sé._

_Nuevamente estoy pensando en ti, en tu mirada, en tus labios, en todo lo que representas. Pero la vida es irónica, yo entregué todo y tú, al final lo rechazaste… no te tuve jamás. Tenía que saber que eras algo inalcanzable, pero el pensar que al menos fuiste mía me hace sentir una persona viva y capaces de seguir adelante; pero no, ahora que lo pienso, eso no me ayuda a vivir sino lo contrario. Eso aumenta la idea de que fui una persona utilizada, una cosa sin valor ni servicio._

_Pero algo dentro, muy dentro me susurra como brisa de verano, que todo lo que pienso y siento es derivado del despecho._

_Soy fuerte, más fuerte de lo que una vez pensé, de lo que imaginé, de lo que quise. Se que mi cabeza aún te recordará, pero más patente serán en mi, las huellas de dolor que causaste con tan solo palabras._

_Porque eres mi paz, en medio de turbulencia,_

_Porque eres miedo, en mi fortaleza,_

_Porque eres hielo, en mi fuego,_

_Porque eres aire, en mi expiración,_

_Y sangre, en mi muerte._

_Millas, y millas nos separan, millas que extendieron el olvido y el amor. Sabes, Te amo, te amo, a pesar de dañar mi mente cada vez que lo pienso, que lo digo voz alta. Soy un loco, ahora lo sé._

I'm here without you, baby  
**(Estoy aquí sin ti, bebé)**  
But you're still with me in my dreams  
**(Pero todavía estás conmigo en mis sueños)**

_Desde ahora, observando las montañas del Monte que fue mi abrigo, trataré de seguir con mi vida. Volver a reanudar, si es posible, la calma que puede tener antes del juicio._

_Pensé, y soy franco, que sería enviado a Azkaban, entre la maleza del mundo mágico, en donde debía estar desde hace mucho, pero la vida, alguien poderoso, me ha brindado esta segunda oportunidad. Bien dicen que de los errores se aprenden, que ayudan al que los comete, que lo llenan de fortaleza y evitan que tropiece nuevamente en la misma piedra._

_El viento entra por la ventana de la sala y me ayuda a oxigenar mi cuerpo, a sentirlo vivo otra vez._

_No sé cuanto tiempo estaré en la misma habitación, sumergido en las memorias, en el sabor de tu piel, pero desperté, algún día desperté a la realidad._

_Soy el pájaro que, encerrado en su jaula, hace lo posible por salir, por sentir la libertad sin darse cuenta de que, con cada golpe en las rejas, su cuerpo se deterioraba, se debilitaba, la diferencia es que soy humano y se cuando parar y cuando no, cuando ya me he lastimado lo suficiente y cuando me falta un poco más para saber el significado de la fortaleza. Soy un ser humano, un ser que siente, que sufre y que llora, un ser que rebaso los principios que sus padres le enseñaron, un ser que rebasó el apellido que llevó desde que nació._

And tonight girl… there's only you and me  
**(Y esta noche, chica… solo somos tú y yo)**

_Puedo decir con seguridad que mi vida no es igual, que mientras estés aquí conmigo, aún en espíritu y en recuerdos, siempre, siempre te amaré Hermione Granger y solamente seremos tú y yo, en mi mente y en mi corazón._

_**Draco Malfoy**_

* * *

◄ ░ **W_ – MME_ ░ ►**

.-.  
_2006–01–24_  
.-.

Hola, hola, hola :P

Nuevamente mi mente se expandió e hizo que mis manos fueran a la computadora, la encendieran y escribieran siendo el resultado este SongFic basado en la canción:

"**_Her without You"_** de _Three Doors Down_

Que puedo decir, esta canción me encanta, es una de mis favoritas en inglés. Sobre todo porque me identifico mucho con ella.

Este Fic fue basado en algunos escritos que tenía antes y los he mezclado para ambientarlo al mundo Potteriano y mezclarlos con la pareja Draco/Hermione.

Ahora, como la vez pasada, este SongFic es una antesala o para el próximo capítulo de _My Immortal Shadow_ o de _El Ángel y El Demonio_ eso depende a cual corrija más rápido. Solo puedo decir que los capítulos están muy difíciles de escribir y hay mucha acción, si saben a lo que me refiero. _o.- ñak_.

Espero sus comentarios con respecto a mi primer SongFic ya sean críticas, reclamos o lo que más les haya llamado la atención. Personalmente me ha gustado mucho y creo que no ha quedado tan mal. Siento que tengo cierta afición por los finales tristes, como podrán darse cuenta, en el One-shot _"El Sabor del Amor y La Venganza" _Draco y Hermione tampoco tuvieron un final feliz ;)

Nos vemos muy pronto. Cuídense y besos a todos y todas.

"_Solo pido tiempo, tiempo para decidir, tiempo para vivir, tiempo para grabar en mi mente que el olvidarte… me hizo libre"_

_**.: Witch Mia Malfoy Errelot :.**_


End file.
